Silver Starlight Upon Green Leaves
by Jezrana
Summary: Nope, no summary for you. You're gonna have to read it to find out what it's about. (Mwa ha ha!)
1. Prologue

Introduction  
  
Alright, I'm just gonna lay it down straight:  
  
THIS IS A LEGOLAS ROMANCE FIC.  
  
Wait! Where are you going? I'm not finished with you! Come back! DON'T MAKE ME GET THE DUCT TAPE!!  
  
There, now. Good audience. Make yourselves comfortable.  
  
Now, I am going to tell you why you should read this Legolas fic. If you want to read the fic already, you're a spiffy person and you can skip this part. As for the rest of you...(pulls out a list)  
  
1. I have read the books. All three of them. Multiple times.  
  
2. Yes, Orlando Bloom is cute and hot and pretty and any other bubbly adjective you can come up with. However, I have loved Legolas since I was twelve. I remember the good old days when I was the only Legolas groupie I knew. Take THAT, adolescent fangirls! (Nothing personal.) What I'm saying is, I'm not just some random girl who saw a preview, went to see the movie out of curiosity and suddenly developed an obsession with Orli. Oh no, I developed MY obsession when I saw him on the website a year ago.  
  
3. Along with my undying love for Legolas, this story and the character involved were both born when I was twelve. I've toyed with plot bunnies and developed the character for years before I finally started writing it all down. So I, for one, would like to think they're special and unique.  
  
Now, as much as I would like to, I cannot duct tape you to a chair and force you to read my story. All I ask is that you try it. Don't like it, don't have to read it. Reviews will be appreciated, flames will be laughed at. Enjoy!  
  
Now then...  
  
Silver Starlight Upon Green Leaves  
  
Prologue  
  
Elrond Halfelven gazed down into the valley below him. The campfires of the armies were strewn across the valley like jewels of fire across green velvet. Above him were the stars, diamonds strewn across dark blue velvet. He was angry at the night for being so calm, so beautiful. He wondered if the world had any idea that two of its brightest stars had been lost...  
  
An angry, troubled look marred the warrior's smooth elven features. Elrond was young--for an elf, anyway--but he had seen much, and the things he'd seen had aken their toll on him. Like what he'd seen tonight...  
  
Celenen and Tassarë, lying dead, the Orcs still slashing at their bodies. What they may have done to Tassarë--or even to both of them--before killing them, Elrond could not bear to imagine. And, being tossed from one Orc to another like a plaything, a cloth-wrapped bundle that wailed and cried the way Elrond's heart was wailing as he drew his sword and ran forward, blinded by tear and rage--  
  
Elrond shook himself out of the vision, determined to think about that horrible sight as little as possible.  
  
Miraculously, the baby had not been harmed. When he cradled her in his arms, she was terrified and still crying but physically unharmed. And before the Last Alliance continued on their desperate, defiant march towards Mordor, he had to make sure she would stay that way. He had to take her to the one place in Middle-Earth the Shadow could not reach.  
  
"You could not save Celenen or Tassarë?" Galadriel asked as she took the child from Elrond's arms.  
  
"They were dead when I arrived, Lady."  
  
He heard a muffled sob behind him. Celebrian. Galadriel could not weep for her son in public--she would grieve privately, silently--but Celebrian could weep for her brother. Elrond wanted to go to her, but one did not simply turn one's back on the Lady of Lorien.  
  
"The child will be safe here, Elrond." Galadriel told him. "She will be raised among the Galadrim with the love and honor she deserves. She is my granddaughter, after all. Thank you for bringing her to us."  
  
Elrond bowed and started to turn away, but stopped. "May I hold her once more, Lady?"  
  
With a slight smile, Galadriel placed the baby in his arms. She had cried herself to sleep on the journey, but as Elrond kissed her forehead she stirred and gray eyes, the color of a stormy sea, regarded him steadily, curiously. Her small hand curled around the pendant that hung around her neck--a silver star with a diamond set in its center.  
  
"Namarië, Elenien." Elrond whispered. "Farewell, little star maiden."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: So what'd ya think? (Keep in mind that as far as my writing is concerned, I am impervious to criticism. I'm writing this whether you like it or not. Mwahaha.)  
  
And in case you're wondering, Celenen means "silver water", Tassarë means "willow" and Elenien, if you couldn't guess, means "star maiden". 


	2. Chapter 1Arrivals and Meetings

A.N. Hey! It's me! I'M ALIVE!!!  
  
...God, this is depressingly overdue, isn't it? Sorry.my inspiration kind of moved out without telling me...but, seeing The Two Towers gave me the jolt I needed to get back into this...  
  
Sooooooooooooooo, if I haven't lost you all, thanks for the reviews, and I'll try and update more often, really I will...okay then, where were we?  
  
Chapter One-Arrivals and Meetings  
  
Elenien closed her eyes and leaned forward until her head rested on her horse's soft mane. If she could, she would become one with the animal, and they would race across the fields forever. Maybe, if they ran fast enough, they would fly. She loved the forest, but you couldn't ride through a forest like this. You needed an open plain for real riding. Suddenly, she sat upright, bringing her horse to a stop. Something was coming. She didn't know what it was or how she knew-she just knew. There-in the valley, close to where Rivendell was nestled into the landscape as naturally as if it had grown there. Racing toward the Ford was a white horse, just ahead of nine black ones. With a cry, Elenien urged her horse down the slope of the hill towards the Ford. The dark riders were already being swept away by the river, but she sensed a greater danger. Not to her, but to the small figure cradled in her cousin Arwen's arms. Arwen looked up as Elenien reached them. Before Elenien could ask, she explained. "He was stabbed by a wraith-we must get him to my father quickly." Elenien, the stronger of the two, took the small one from Arwen. He was a halfing-unnaturally pale, dark curls plastered by sweat to his white forehead. His eyes fluttered open just long enough for her to see that they were incredibly blue before he lost consciousness completely. His breathing was shallow, his skin as cold as ice. "He won't last another five minutes like this." Elenien said. "I have to do something now, or he'll die before we get him to Lord Elrond. His name?" "Frodo." "Frodo..." she closed her eyes and felt for his weakening life force. "Frodo, don't give up. Whatever you have to live for, cling to it as hard as you can." She felt him slipping further, and in desperation she did something she had never done while healing. She yelled at him. "No! I will not let them have you, Frodo! I'm not giving up and neither are you! Live, damn it!" To her surprise, it actually worked. Frodo's breathing grew steadier, and he stopped shaking so badly. He was not healed, but Elenien had bought him some time. Without delay, she lifted him onto her horse and galloped for Rivendell. She prayed Elrond could do the rest.  
  
........................................................................  
  
It took Frodo several days to heal completely. Elenien stayed by him when she could, even though Elrond and Gandalf were doing all that could be done. One of Frodo's companions stayed with him constantly as well. He was shy and seemed slightly in awe of any Elf who spoke to him, but Elenien learned that his name was Sam and he had been Frodo's gardener before they left their home. From the concern he was showing, he seemed more like a dear friend than a servant.  
  
No one told her why the wraiths had been chasing Frodo, but she had seen Elrond remove a gold ring from the halfling's pocket when he first arrived. Her uncle had shuddered and laid it aside as quickly as possible, and it now hung on a chain around Frodo's neck. The dark power she felt radiating from that simple piece of jewelry told Elenien everything she needed to know. Standing beside Frodo's bed, she wondered how and why the One Ring had come into his possession. Was it merely chance, or was he meant to have it? She had sensed something about him that set him apart from the other halflings, but was the otherness there because the Ring was in his possession, or was the Ring in his possession because of the otherness? In spite of-or perhaps because of-being raised by Galadriel, Elenien didn't like mysteries. This Frodo had better be easier to understand when he was awoke. She laid her hand on Sam's shoulder.  
  
"You need to get some sleep, little one. How are you going to care for him if you don't care for yourself?"  
  
"I'm alright, Miss." Sam was sitting by Frodo's bed, holding his master's hand. He had been fighting off sleep for the past half hour. "If he wakes up, he might need me."  
  
Elenien smiled. "Alright, stay here if you want, but try to sleep." She ruffled the hobbit's hair gently before she left the room.  
  
She met up with Arwen in a garden not far from Frodo's room, and the two began walking together, Elenien unconsciously slowing her long, graceful strides so that Arwen could keep up with her ladylike steps.  
  
The two were like day and night. Their features were similar-high cheekbones, full mouths, long eyelashes-but while Arwen had long, straight raven hair and blue eyes, Elenien had storm-gray eyes and hair that curled gently around her face, such a pale blonde it was almost silver. Her hair was shorter than customary for an elf-maid, coming to just below her shoulders while Arwen's hung to mid-back.  
  
Their temperaments were just as different as their appearances. Arwen was spirited, and knew how to wield a blade, but Elenien could outfight half the male elves in Rivendell. Her skill with archery was only passable, but she fought with the long knives that hung from her belt as naturally as if they were extensions of her body. Elenien would laugh out loud at something that would only coax a smile out of Arwen. While Arwen kept her horse at a proper trot, Elenien would gallop. They were very different-and immensely fond of each other.  
  
"Well, cousin," Elenien said as they walked, "as dramatic entrances go, I must say you've surpassed me. I've never managed to be chased by nine wraiths in one day."  
  
Arwen smiled. "Riding in from Rohan with twenty Orcs right behind you isn't bad."  
  
"Twenty-two, thank you very much."  
  
Elenien stopped suddenly, looking down from the terrace on which they stood. "Who is that?" she asked.  
  
An elf she had never seen before had just dismounted in the courtyard and was stroking his horse's neck fondly. He was dressed in soft shades of green and brown, with a bow and quiver slung over one slender shoulder. As Elenien gazed at him, he looked up, his green eyes meeting hers with a startling intensity.  
  
Arwen glanced at the stranger with only mild curiosity. "I do not know him. Perhaps he came for the Council."  
  
"Perhaps..." Still gazing into the elf's eyes, Elenien only half heard the answer.  
  
"His name is Legolas."  
  
Elenien turned. Aragorn had come up behind them, moving with his typical Ranger stealth.  
  
"Legolas?" she repeated. "That's a Sindarin name..."  
  
"He comes from Mirkwood. He's the son of Lord Thranduil." Aragorn stepped up to the terrace and raised a hand in greeting; the elf smiled and returned the gesture. "We've met several times. I could introduce you to him, if you'd like..."  
  
"Yes.I'd like that. And don't you dare look at me that way, Arwen Undomiel, or I'll start looking at you like that whenever I see you talking to Aragorn." Elenien headed toward the stairs. Aragorn and a blushing Arwen followed.  
  
As they approached, Legolas smiled and reached out to clasp Aragorn's hand. "It is good to see you again."  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, my friend." Aragorn replied. Then he turned to the two women. "This is the Lady Arwen, daughter of Elrond, and Lady Elenien of Lorien."  
  
Legolas greeted both ladies courteously, but a spark of greater interest lit his eyes when Aragorn mentioned Lorien.  
  
"You hail from the Golden Wood, my lady?" he asked in a soft, clear voice as he kissed Elenien's hand.  
  
She nodded, smiling. "I was not born there, but I have lived there since I was very young. Have you ever been there? I think I would remember such a handsome visitor..." He returned her smile and seemed slightly embarrassed by her flattery. "No, though I hope to visit one day. There are many tales of that fair land among my people."  
  
"Well, then I hope you will see Lorien someday. But for now, if you will walk with me, I will be glad to tell you anything you wish to know. On the condition that you tell me about Mirkwood, which I have never seen."  
  
"I can think of no better way to spend my first evening here." He said, offering her his arm.  
  
........................................................................  
  
A.N. (silly girly Legolas-fanatic giggles) Okay, some points to cover:  
  
1. Yeah, I used Arwen at the Ford instead of Glorfindel...departure from the books or not, that scene kicked ass...  
  
2. Legolas has always had green eyes when I pictured him in my head...sooo, he has green eyes in my story.  
  
3. I don't care what anyone says-Frodo and Sam are meant to be together! Oh, wait, that doesn't have anything to do with this story, does it? (walks away whistling innocently) 


	3. Chapter Two—Getting Acquainted

Author's Note: Hmm...I go from not updating for months to updating again the next day.go figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two-Getting Acquainted  
  
In the next few days, Elenien and Legolas spent a great deal of time together, wandering through Rivendell and the surrounding countryside. Finally, Elenien did what she'd wanted to do since meeting him: at the risk of scaring him away, as she had scared off most prospective suitors, she challenged him.  
  
"You want to fight me?" Understandably, Legolas seemed a bit taken aback.  
  
"Well, not really fight...but yes, I'm getting curious as to just how good you are with that bow and those knives."  
  
From his expression, it was hard to tell what he was thinking or feeling. Then he smiled and bowed slightly. "As you wish, my lady. Which first?"  
  
"Hmm.the bow. Can you meet me at the archery ranges in an hour?"  
  
His smile widened into a confident smirk as he placed a hand on his bow. "I'll be there."  
  
........................................................................  
  
Alright, Greenleaf, confess-exactly what demon did you make a pact with for that archery skill?"  
  
Legolas laughed softly. "No demon, my lady. Simply the best teachers that Mirkwood had to offer."  
  
"Oh, don't be so modest. Good teaching there may be, but I had the best teachers Lorien could offer, and you surpassed me easily. Of course, this just means I'm going to have to be merciless in our next contest. I hope you're ready..."  
  
"Ready for anything."  
  
........................................................................  
  
"What wrong?" Elenien asked in a teasing tone. "You look as though you've never been pinned to the ground with a knife at your throat by an elf maid before."  
  
Legolas let his own knives fall to the ground and raised his hands in surrender, still bearing the slight smile he had worn all afternoon. "I've never encountered an elf maid quite like you, my lady."  
  
"That's what they all tell me. Right before they run in the other direction."  
  
"I'm not planning on running." he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
Elenien was breathless for a moment as their eyes met, then smiled. "Well, you won't be running while I still have you pinned to the ground, anyway."  
  
"You do seem to have the upper hand, my lady...but, to be honest, I can't think of a single person in Middle Earth who I would rather be pinned to the ground by."  
  
"Then, as my captive, there is one condition you must meet to be released." she lowered her head until their mouths were only inches apart, still staring into his eyes. "Stop calling me 'my lady'."  
  
Legolas reached up, brushing a loose strand of silvery hair behind her ear. "As you wish, Elenien."  
  
Not breaking the gaze they were locked into, he lifted his head slightly, then paused, giving her the chance to draw back. Breathless, her heart pounding in her ears, Elenien closed her eyes and leaned forward ever so slightly. Their lips brushed...  
  
Keen elven ears detected approaching footsteps at the same moment. Graceful elven bodies twisted away from the tangle they'd found themselves in. Nimble elven fingers tucked disheveled clothing and mussed hair into place. And before Legolas could say or do anything, Elenien was gone from the courtyard like a silver shadow, with one parting glance over her shoulder, storm-gray eyes filled with mingled desire and hope and fear.  
  
........................................................................  
  
A.N.: Oooooh, that was so much fun to write...and I spent some time thinking, and I've got more of a clear idea now of just where this plot is going...so there should be more updates more often. (smiles and pets her Legolas...yes, MY Legolas, none of you can have him) 


	4. Chapter ThreeDecisions and Departures

Author's Note: Newness! Get it while it's...new...  
  
Oh, and if anyone from the Academy reads this...  
  
GIVE GOLLUM AN OSCAR, DAMN IT!!  
  
Okay then...  
  
Chapter Three-Decisions and Departures  
  
Elenien just wanted to stay in her rooms and think about things the next morning, but this was the one morning on which she couldn't. The Council of Elrond was to be held today, and the entire reason for her visit to Rivendell was to be an observer at the Council and bring a full report back to Galadriel in Lorien. And she wasn't going to let herself start avoiding Legolas either. She was not going to start acting like a silly girl over what had happened between them.  
  
When she reached the open hall where the Council was to be held, Legolas was already there. Elenien's breath caught in her throat for a second, but she forced her anxiety down and walked over to the empty seat next to him. "Good morning, Legolas."  
  
He turned to face her fully, seeming glad to see her. "I want to apologize for what happened yesterday." he said before she could say anything. "I shouldn't have been so forward."  
  
She smiled slightly and shook her head. "If either one of us was forward, I'm afraid it was me. And I should be apologizing for running off like that." He started to interrupt, but she held up a hand to stop him. "I like you, Legolas. I like you very, very much. And what happened yesterday...I enjoyed every second of it. But I've never allowed myself to feel so deeply for anyone, to get that...intimate with anyone so quickly, and, well, it unnerved me. I'm not sure about what I feel for you, and I don't want to rush into anything."  
  
He smiled in relief and nodded. "I was afraid that I'd offended you...but I understand, and I agree with you." It simply wasn't fair for anyone to have eyes as beautiful as his. Looking into them, Elenien felt a sudden urge to kiss him again, but they were in public, and they had just agreed not to rush into anything. She contented herself with giving his hand a little squeeze before they both turned their attention to the rest of the assembled company.  
  
........................................................................  
  
"Are you sure you're sure about this?" Legolas nodded solemnly. "I've thought about everything-the risks we face, how small our chance of success is-and I want to go with Frodo and his companions. In a way, I feel as though I have to." "Because Gollum escaped from Mirkwood when your people were supposed to be guarding him?" "Partially. I was one of those who encouraged his guards to be kind to him, and that made it easier for him to escape. But there's more to it than simply that. Perhaps it's pride, but I feel as though I can be a great help to them-as though they're going to need me in some way." Elenien smiled slightly. "That isn't pride. You're a skilled warrior, Legolas, and your skills will be valuable on a quest such as this. And besides that, you're someone Aragorn knows and trusts." She looked away from him with a slight sigh. "Part of me wants to go with you." "Why don't you?" he asked. "I know I, for one, would be glad to have you with us." "For one thing, I need to return to Lorien to report to Lady Galadriel on what was discussed at the Council...but if you want to know what really holds me back? I've thought hard about it, and I honestly don't know if I could handle being close to Frodo, feeling the power of the Ring, for a long period of time. I don't know if I could resist the temptation to try and use it." Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. "I think you could. You're strong-willed, Elenien...I could feel it from the moment we met." "Perhaps...but as much as I would like to go with you, I would rather not take the chance." "Then we part in the morning." Legolas rose from the bench they had been sitting on, walking out a little ways into the surrounding garden. "I wish we had had more time together." Elenien moved to stand beside him, slipping her hand into his. "We'll see each other again soon. I'm sure of it." "What makes you so sure?" he asked in a half-teasing, half-anxious tone. "I just...know. I get presentiments about things sometimes, and I'm rarely ever wrong. Look-" Unclasping the silver chain around her neck, Elenien took her mother's star pendent and, lifting Legolas's hand with her free one, pressed it into him palm. "This was my mother's. Give it back to me the next time we meet...that's how sure I am." He shook his head slightly and tried to hand the pendent back to her. "I can't take this..." "Take it." she replied firmly, closing his fingers around it. "I trust you to keep it safe."  
  
........................................................................  
  
They stayed together through the rest of the night, talking about anything that crossed their minds, as if it were their last night to spend with each other for a long time-despite Elenien's sureness that their parting would be short. In the morning, earlier than either of them wanted, they stood in the main courtyard of Rivendell with the rest of the "Fellowship of the Ring", as everyone had began to call Frodo and his companions, and several members of Elrond's household.  
  
Elenien looked around at them all. Frodo and the other hobbits-Sam, and the two mischievous ones whose names she kept forgetting or mixing up-all looked sort of nervous and excited at the same time. Aragorn, the dwarf Gimli, and the man from Gondor-Boromir, she remembered-all wore serious, determined looks, but she wouldn't be surprised if, deep inside, the Gondorian was thinking of all the old legends of heroic adventurers among his people, and feeling just as excited as the hobbits. Gandalf was watching all of them with the look of a fond uncle or grandfather, making him look deceptively like a normal old man as he leaned on his staff. As for Legolas, he looked serene, confident. He'd expressed some doubts and fears to Elenien the night before, but either he had put them away, or he wanted to appear confident for the benefit of his less strong companions.  
  
During the last moments they had in which to speak together quietly, Elenien turned to Legolas and fingered the silver chain of the pendent, which was tucked into his tunic. "Think of me when you wear it." she said softly. He caught her hand in his for a moment. "I'll think of you all the time, whether I wear it or not."  
  
As the Fellowship departed from Rivendell, Elenien watched them until they were out of sight. Legolas turned once, as if feeling her eye, and lifted a hand in farewell before dropping out of sight as he and his companions descended to the valley below.  
  
........................................................................  
  
A.N.: Debated the whole have-the-original-character-tag-along-with-the- Fellowship idea, but I decided that a) that's farther into the Fanfic Cliché Barrel than I care to dip and b) I'm too darn lazy to re-write that much of the story.  
  
Yes, I stole the pendent thing from Arwen and Aragorn...no, I don't feel guilty for stealing it. 


End file.
